


let's make it count

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Frank slips an arm around Hazel’s shoulders, skimming underneath her tangle of cinnamon colored curls, snugly wrapping around her. She hums appreciatively, melting against his side as she cradles a cup of cocoa in between her slender fingers, taking care tucking her legs up.They sit in silence, the only lights in the room the dim ones creating the correct mood and the images flickering off the television in front of them. It’s grainy for added clichés, a cheesy Christmas film playing in black and white. The man cradles the woman between his arms, a white suit framing him nicely. He dips her slightly, leaning in so that their lips brush romantically.Frank turns when he notices Hazel’s gaze flicking up to him, her nose scrunching up cutely. Her golden eyes move down to his lips, signaling she wants to kiss him, and he hardly registers the light flare of his cheeks. He ducks his head, Eskimo kissing her first as their noses touch, tilting his head to the side…





	

Frank slips an arm around Hazel’s shoulders, skimming underneath her tangle of cinnamon colored curls, snugly wrapping around her. She hums appreciatively, melting against his side as she cradles a cup of cocoa in between her slender fingers, taking care tucking her legs up.

They sit in silence, the only lights in the room the dim ones creating the correct mood and the images flickering off the television in front of them. It’s grainy for added clichés, a cheesy Christmas film playing in black and white. The man cradles the woman between his arms, a white suit framing him nicely. He dips her slightly, leaning in so that their lips brush romantically.

Frank turns when he notices Hazel’s gaze flicking up to him, her nose scrunching up cutely. Her golden eyes move down to his lips, signaling she wants to kiss him, and he hardly registers the light flare of his cheeks. He ducks his head, Eskimo kissing her first as their noses touch, tilting his head to the side…

Someone flops into his lap, and Hazel gives an undignified shriek, sloshing a bit of her hot chocolate onto a duvet. Frank yelps as well, focusing down on a brown pair of eyes twinkling up at him.

Leo giggles loudly, snorting a couple of times in between. His curls bounce merrily, a Santa hat tugged over his head with stereotypical elf ears to boot, though he already dons a pair normally. “Sorry, did I bust in at a wrong time?” He croons, and Hazel sighs a bit louder than usual.

“Leo…” She mutters, attempting to give the boy a look, though she sets her drink on the table behind her, adjusting her legs so that Leo can comfortably rest his head in her lap.

“Yes, my jewel?” He responds, and Hazel doesn’t say anything else pointedly, lifting a hand to tangle it in his hair to mess with it idly, shaking her head as she drops her head back down to Frank’s shoulder, tickling just below his ear.

Frank internally lets the scoffing go as Leo’s attention switches to him, raising an eyebrow as if in challenge as he adjusts his body to lounge across his legs, his bony back pressing indents.

Frank looks away first, choosing to be the more mature of the two. He focuses back on the show, which has changed to another Christmas special. Eventually, he adjusts and lets his hand rest on Leo’s kneecap instead of being crushed underneath it, absentmindedly brushing his thumb back and forth.

“Does it feel like Christmas Eve to you guys?” Leo blurts after around ten minutes, and Hazel hums in thought, her hair falling into her face as she pays attention to him.

“I… I guess it doesn’t. Maybe it’s because everything has calmed down so much this year.” Hazel observes, moving her hand down to cup his cheek carefully, brushing her thumb across his skin delicately. The motion doesn’t go unnoticed by Frank, though it’s not a discomforting one.

Leo continues to smile jauntily, nuzzling against Hazel’s palm as he closes his eyes briefly. It’s a rare moment to see him completely still, his expression serene and at ease. “Yeah, you’re probably right, Haze. But there are worse ways to spend the holidays.” He says, blinking his eyes open—Frank tears his eyes away, unlike Hazel.

“Yes, it’s lovely having you here. Isn’t it, Frank?” Hazel prompts, nudging his elbow with her own, giving him a stern look although he nods regardless, reaching out to jostle Leo’s leg affectionately.

“Even though you thought it’d be funny to broadcast the Yule log, it’s been nice.” Frank admits, enjoying the way Leo’s expression brightens and glows warmer than the hearth.

“Don’t let Hestia here you say that.” He says with a click of his tongue and a wink, pursing his lips a moment later as he pauses to ponder. “Or Vesta.”

Hazel giggles daintily despite his halfhearted joke, placing her free hand over her mouth to quiet herself, her shoulders shaking a little. It doesn’t take long for Leo to burst out into laughter, arching his back and tilting his head back as he gasps for breath.

“So cute.” Leo muses, and Frank feels the corner of his lips twitch upwards, somewhat against his will. Hazel waves off the compliment, though when she lets her hand drop she beams helplessly.

They spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch, Leo occasionally changing positions when Hazel gets up to grab some cookies and refill their beverages. Leo deposits himself in Frank’s lap casually, turning over his shoulder and giving him a look. His body simmers with heat, and Frank finds himself reluctantly—sort off—making room in between his legs, resting his chin on top of his head.

Eventually, once the clock strikes eleven o’clock, Leo shoots his head up and nearly flops off Frank’s lap. “Come on, you two. We have to be asleep before midnight!” He announces in a chirp, his tone too giddy to be taken seriously.

“Yeah, you think you’re going to be able to sleep?” Frank asks, scoffing softly.

“I sure can try.” Leo counters, though he reaches for both of their hands, tugging a pliant Hazel to her feet. “I have something to give you guys.”

Hazel’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head quickly. “Leo! We agreed no gifts this year.” She insists, and Frank tenses as well.

Leo lets go of her hand to wave it passively, already starting to grin cockily. “Don’t worry, it costed me nothing. You’ll like it.” He pauses, his expression flickering vaguely. “Probably.”

“Probably.” Frank repeats, and Leo nudges his shin with one reindeer-clad socked foot.

“That’s what I said, big guy. Let’s get a move on.” Leo beckons, snapping his fingers a couple of times for effect, and Hazel eyes him wearily but follows once he rushes off in another direction.

Frank continues to numbly sit, only rising when Hazel calls his name from another section of the house. He fumbles to turn off the television, tripping over his feet a little as he rushes to her side.

Leo stops abruptly, standing in the doorway to his room, Frank and Hazel’s guest room a couple feet away next to it. His arms are outstretched and he looks adorably flustered, his grin still crooked. “Ta da!” He presents.

Hazel blinks a couple times, peering behind his figure as if to check if the present is hidden behind him. “Um… Leo…” She starts, and Leo sighs dramatically.

Finally, he gestures up as if saying praise, his fingertips aimed towards the ceiling.

In tandem, Hazel and Frank’s eyes float upwards and land on a tiny bundle of mistletoe, hung carefully above.

They turn to slowly glance at each other, Leo all the while standing stationary, eventually clearing his throat at their blank expressions. “Uh… Merry Christmas?” He proposes, though he sounds a little questioning, his smile faltering to a grimace as he steps back uneasily.

“You…” Hazel begins, seeming distracted as she trails off, her eyebrows knit as she looks at Leo.

“Yeah.” Leo finishes lamely, cringing a bit.

Frank’s palms begin to sweat, and he’s positive Leo must’ve cranked up the heat in his dingy apartment because he can feel his cheeks flushing.

Leo suddenly puts his hands up defensively, forcing out a tiny laugh. “Gotcha!” He says, his eyes frenzied and sporadic as he glances between the two.

“What?” Hazel mutters under her breath, and Frank sighs.

“Is this a joke?” He demands, choosing to ignore the way his voice cracks embarrassingly.

Leo sucks in a breath, tilting his head to the side as he takes his time answering. “Yes?” He answers, his tone unsure yet again.

Frank purses his lips, turning towards Hazel. They hold a silent conversation for a couple more moments before Hazel takes a careful step forward. “How come you didn’t tell us anything?” She asks, her tone less harried and now gentler.

“How the Hades am I supposed to carry out a conversation? Come on, Hazel.” Leo defends himself, his hands falling to his sides pathetically, his shoulders slumping a bit dejectedly.

“I just… Thought this would be the best way. Maybe it wasn’t.” He admits, his tone a little more chaotic than he intends, now forcibly avoiding their gaze.

Hazel murmurs Leo’s name under her breath, carefully reaching out to place her hand flat on his cheek again. He looks up at her, managing a tiny smile after a second.

“December Fool’s.” He attempts lamely, and Frank exhales loudly.

“Let’s just kiss him already.” He mutters to Hazel, his girlfriend hardly wasting time shooting him an accusatory look before she leans in and presses her lips against Leo’s.

Despite it being his plan originally, Leo makes a yelping noise into the kiss, his eyes comically wide for a while before he melts upon realizing her fragility. He fumbles for a moment before placing his hand on her hip, his eyes fluttering as he kisses her slowly, like snow drifting from the sky silently. He fumbles evidently, clearly lacking in experience although he kisses her wholeheartedly.

It doesn’t take long for Leo to draw away, licking over his chapped lips dazedly, his mouth hanging open as if in shock, and Frank can’t resist snorting at his expression.

It gains his attention, and Frank gives him a moment’s notice before he ducks down, bracing his hand on the back of Leo’s neck as he slots their lips together. Leo seems somewhat more experienced the second time around, and his tongue slides in his mouth uncoordinatedly, but his body is boiling yet again, encouraging Frank to cradle him closer.

Leo lets out a tiny gasp, nearly inaudible when Frank tilts his head to the side to get better leverage, his hands limp at his sides. He whispers a couple unholy words against his lips, and Frank laughs again and forces himself to draw away.

Once again, it takes Leo about a minute to recover. His lips are cherry red, stained as if he’d been slurping on a candy cane beforehand. Finally, he clears his throat and speaks shakily.

“So, how was your present?”

“Acceptable.” Frank pipes up, and Hazel shoots her boyfriend a look, so he revises his statement.

“We could… Work on it.” He manages, his words awkward from his own mouth, and Leo’s eyes gleam.

He glances down at his watch, grinning peevishly, his nose scrunching up cutely. 

“According to my time, we have about twenty minutes we can spend kissing before midnight, allowing us some time to fall asleep. Let’s make it count.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @sapphicmaia. this was written for polypjoweek


End file.
